


Let the Ground Swallow Me

by HillyHale



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Final moments, also inspired by the poem "14 lines from love letters or suicide notes", because i'm not ok after the season 6 finale, because we haven't suffered enough today, heavily inspired by paris burning, tommen's last thoughts in a letter to margaery, very short, who will tell sansa? i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillyHale/pseuds/HillyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let the ground swallow me; I do not care.<br/>Let my body burn; I do not care.<br/>Let my name be forgotten; I do not care."</p>
<p>Tommen's final thoughts are of Margaery.</p>
<p>(inspired by Paris Burning by thecitysmith) - "And like the sun, she had burnt. And like Icarus, he had fallen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Ground Swallow Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paris Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825130) by [thecitysmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecitysmith/pseuds/thecitysmith). 



Let the ground swallow me; I do not care.  
Let my body burn; I do not care.  
Let my name be forgotten; I do not care.  
Margarey, when I looked out across the city and saw green flames enveloping the sept, I thought only of you. I did not think of the hundreds of others trapped inside, or of the statues toppling and crumbling, or even of your brother, though it pains me to say so. If you screamed or did not scream your last words, it is no matter; I was too numb to hear any other sound but your name.  
Margaery, Margaery, Margaery, how could she do this to you, to you, whom I love so much? Loved so much.  
Gods...  
They only know who will tell Sansa. Darling, I know, I think I always knew, even before you told me, that you loved her too. Truth be told, I always admired her. But, darling, I cannot be the one to tell her. If I say you are dead I do believe my heart shall explode.  
Like the sept. Gods...  
I'll see you soon, my love, my dearest, sweetest love, the light of my life. I shall see you, and I shall see my sister, and we will wait in the seven Heavens for Sansa to join us. I cannot live without you, cannot face a day knowing I will never see your face again until the day I die.  
But I can make that day come sooner.  
And so I say goodbye, Margaery, not to you, but to my heartbeat, not to you, but to my home.  
I'll see you soon, my Queen. It's only a matter of time.


End file.
